I wish
by kuntakintae
Summary: "Hey, Annabeth," Percy called softly. They were lying down on the beach, hands behind their necks, enjoying the sea breeze as they stared up at the bright full moon hanging on the starry sky. "Do you ever wish that you are able to turn back time?" Set after The whole book series, though I have no idea what will happen. Assuming they're both alive and healthy. PLS R&R! One-shot


**Just a random idea i came up. I was actually bored and reading some fanfics, and I suddenly felt like writing a one-shot. Well, here it is. I know it's probably not good, and the ending...well i think it rather sucked. This is my opinions, though, and i would like to see yours. I hope you guy will bother to read this and feedback to me :) also, i think the title sucks, but i couldn't come up with any other...**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything here. All belongs to RR. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy called softly. They were lying down on the beach, hands behind their necks, enjoying the sea breeze as they stared up at the bright full moon hanging on the starry sky. "Do you ever wish that you are able to turn back time?" Annabeth turned and looked at Percy questioningly, her eyebrow arched.

"I mean, do you ever wish that you could go back in time and correct all the mistakes you had made in the past?" Percy explained in greater detail. Annabeth was a little taken a back by this question, but pondered over it nonetheless.

"When I think about it…yes, I do wish I could go back in time. I wish I can go back in time and make Hermes take care of Luke before Luke ever hated him. I wish I can go back in time and save Thalia- that is, before we managed to get the Golden Fleece, of course. I wish I can go back in time and stop myself from ever getting caught by Atlas and having to hold the sky." Annabeth whispered softly, almost painfully. Percy, understanding her pain, reached out and pulled her against him, wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her. She snuggled against him, placing her head on his chest, feeling safe in his embrace.

"I wish I can go back in time and save Daedalus from his death. I wish I can go back in time and, don't laugh," Annabeth warned. Percy looked down at her quizzically. " I wish I can go back in time and undo whatever arguments and hatred I had made with Hera, just so that I would stop getting cow poop all over the floor where I'm walking." Percy was amazed he had actually succeeded in not bursting out laughing immediately. He still smiled widely, though. Annabeth could see the laughter in his eyes, and scowled at him, though her eyes gave it away that she wasn't angry.

"I wish I can go back in time and save Luke before we went to the Labyrinth. I wish I can go back in time and undo all the mistakes we made in the first war. We could have saved so may lives…" Annabeth was whispering so soft now that, even with such a short distance, Percy had trouble hearing her clearly. He was surprised when he felt his shirt getting wet, and looked down to see Annabeth silently sobbing into his shirt. He hugged her closer to him, comforting her, letting her know that he was there for her.

After a few seconds, Annabeth suddenly started talking again. "I wish I had spent more time with you at those two months after the first war," Annabeth whispered. Percy looked down at her in surprise, than in sadness. He understood why she wished that. "I wish I had known where to find you for those horrible months you were gone." She was still sobbing, and yet she was still talking. Percy lay there silently, letting her sob into his chest, embracing her, comforting her, letting her know he was with her now, that everything was over.

"I wish… I wish I could go back in time and stop Leo from bombing the Roman camp," She chocked out. Her sobbing was increasing. This part was the hardest out of all the adventures they had gone through. "I wish I had been more aware, that I could go back in time and cut off Arachne's web from my ankle before she managed to pull me to the edge of Tartarus, and then into it"

"It wasn't your fault, Annabeth," Percy said now, squeezing her tightly. "It was never your fault. Don't blame it on yourself." Annabeth didn't look up at him. She still continued, but her voice was cracking now, and she wouldn't be able to continue for much longer.

"I-I wish I could go back in time and prevent us from ever going into that h-horrible place…I…" She couldn't say anymore, and quietly sobbed into Percy's chest, her shoulders shaking, her body trembling.

Percy did nothing but continued to do what he was doing. He knew that no words would be able to comfort her. After all they had went through in Tartarus, hardly anything else could comfort them…except the presence of each other, the embrace of each other.

"Annabeth, look at the sky." Percy said as he gazed at the shining stars in the dark sky, accompanied with the bright full moon, lighting it up. Annabeth looked up at him, and then looked at the sky.

After Tartarus, they had come to really appreciate the sky. Down there, there was nothing but darkness. The space above them was always dark, empty. In Tartarus, only despair, darkness and pain were present. They had spent many sleepless nights hearing monsters wail and roar. There was noting that had anything related to the word 'pleasant' down there.

Up here, on Earth, the sky was brightened up with stars and the moon. When they had staggered out of Tartarus, they had immediately looked up at the sky, and had immediately fallen in love with the stars twinkling and the moon shining in the sky. As they sat there, on the beach, feeling the sea breeze, listening to the waves washing up and down the shore, watching the stars twinkle like beacons in the sky, followed up by the brightest beacon of all- the moon- they felt relief, happiness, and peace.

Relief because they had made it out of Tartarus. Happiness because they still had each other, all in one piece, healthy and whole. Peace because everything was finally over. The doors were closed, Gaia was back in her sleep, and everything was back to normal. No more Giants, Titans or Mother Nature out to kill them anymore. For the first time in their life, they were at peace.

"You know, Annabeth," Percy whispered, not turning his eyes away from the sky. Annabeth did the same, as she knew that Percy was not expecting her to look at him anyway. They had gone through so much together, even through the worst of the worst- Tartarus- and had made it out alive together. They understood each other better than anyone else in the World. "Once upon a time, I had wished exactly what you are wishing right now. I had wished that I could go back in time and undo all the mistakes I've made, and Beckendorf, Silena and so many others would still be alive today."

"You're not wishing for it anymore?" Annabeth asked in a curious but soft voice. Percy shook his head.

"No, I'm not wishing for those anymore." He said.

"Why?"

"Because, after all that has happened, after everything, I still have you. I won't risk anything if it threatens our relationship even in the smallest ways. Who knows. If I did everything you had wished, I might not be with you anymore." Annabeth lifted her head from his chest and looked up, her red-rimmed eyes wide.

"Percy…" Tears that had stopped a few moments ago started to fall again. _Now_ Percy looked down at her. He smiled at her, lovingly, happily.

"As long as I have you, I will never wish to change anything in the past." Percy said with his goofy, trademark smile that always made Annabeth's heart flutter. Her lips slowly started to form a watery smile. They both sat up, smiling at each other. Percy then grabbed both her shoulders with his hands.

"As long as I have you, Wise girl," Percy repeated, leaning towards her. "I will never change anything in the past." Annabeth's smile grew wider, and she herself leaned forward.

"Seaweed Brain…I love you…"

"I love you too."

And there they kissed, by the sea, with the sea breeze blowing, the waves hitting the shore, the stars twinkling in the night sky, and the moon lighting the sky up.


End file.
